Maybe
by lovelyMary
Summary: Brazen one shot.


A/N: This is a Brazen one-shot I wrote as a part of a 1000 word challenge. The song is "Maybe" by Kelly Clarkson.

**Prompt: The Last Person I Ever Expected to Not Be Able to Live Without**

**"Maybe"**  
_  
I'm strong  
But I break  
I'm stubborn  
And I make plenty of mistakes_

As she looked out onto the city below, she couldn't help but wonder how she had ended up here, living with Jason at the penthouse and hiding from some psycho who wants to kill her. No matter how much time passed or how her life changed, she somehow always managed to make the same mistakes over and over again. When she left Port Charles, her heart was shattered and she was certain that it wouldn't survive another blow. So she sealed off her heart and refused to let anyone else in. When she met Aleksander, she hated him so when he asked her out she accepted because she knew that there was no way she would ever fall in love with him and that way her heart would be safe. She hadn't realized that getting involved with him would turn out to be the biggest mistake of her life and lead her back to a place she never thought she'd ever be again.

_Yeah I'm hard  
And life with me is never easy  
To figure out, to love  
I'm jaded but oh so lovely  
All you have to do is hold me  
And you'll know and you'll see just how sweet it can be  
If you'll trust me, love me, let me  
Maybe, maybe_

He couldn't believe he was living with Brenda again. This certainly wasn't what he had expected when he got the call about her security troubles. Bringing Brenda back to Port Charles and having her move in to the penthouse definitely wasn't what he had planned but he had to admit that living with Brenda wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Despite all the pink paraphernalia that Spinelli insisted they put everywhere, having Brenda around seemed to make the penthouse feel more like home. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that she left coffee mugs everywhere or that she never hung her jacket up in the closet or that she left her things all over the place but the penthouse definitely felt more lived in than it had been since the last time she was here.

_Someday  
When we're at the same place  
When we're on the same road  
When it's OK to hold my hand  
Without feeling lost  
Without all the excuses  
When it's just because you love me, you let me, you need me  
Then maybe, maybe  
All you have to do is hold me  
And you'll know and you'll see just how sweet it can be  
If you'll trust me, love me, let me  
Maybe, maybe_

She hadn't thought twice before putting Jason's name down as her emergency contact because out of everyone in her life, he was the one person who she could truly count on no matter what. He had never let her down and she knew that even if they hadn't spoken in years, he would be there for her no questions asked, and he had been. He was on the first plane out to Rome after Suzanne called and informed him about the threats she had been facing. Within seconds of his arrival, they had been at each other's throats arguing over practically everything and if Brenda didn't know any better she would have wondered why he had even bothered to come. But she did know better. She knew that underneath it all he cared about her and he would never let anything or anyone hurt her.

_I'm confusing as hell  
I'm north and south  
And I'll probably never have it all figured out  
But what I know is I wasn't meant to walk this world without you  
And I promise I'll try  
Yeah I'm gonna try to give you every little part of me  
Every single detail you missed with your eyes  
Then maybe  
Maybe, yeah maybe_

He hadn't realized how much he missed arguing with her. Despite the headaches, it always gave him such a rush and made him feel alive. It didn't matter if they were fighting over her security or the fact that she thought he should be eating organic produce, they always managed to end up screaming at each other. It probably wasn't the healthiest relationship two people could have but it worked for them and he knew that Brenda enjoyed pushing his buttons just as much as he did hers. Most of the things she did didn't make sense to him and he had stopped trying to figure her out a long time ago. But she definitely kept things interesting; he never knew what she would come up with next and part of him liked not knowing. Things in his life had gotten pretty predictable and having Brenda back in his life was really nice although he probably would never admit that to her.

_One day  
We'll meet again and you'll need me, you'll see me completely  
Every little bit  
Oh yeah maybe you'll love me, you'll love me then_

She couldn't believe that Jason had kept her room exactly as she had left it. Well, at least until Spinelli moved in, but it was still pink and he had kept all her stuff so it still counted as him leaving it exactly the same. It warmed her heart that he would do that for her. That he'd made sure she would always have a home to come back to, and for the first time in years she really did feel like she was home. As messed up as everything in her life was, she finally felt like she was where she belonged and it wasn't just because she was back in Port Charles, it was because Jason was back in her life.

Their relationship was certainly unconventional and more than a little dysfunctional but it was real. There were no pretences, no excuses and no unrealistic expectations. Jason was the only man who saw her exactly as she was and didn't try to change her or put her up on a pedestal. Jason didn't think she was perfect far from it, but in spite of that he was always looking out for her, protecting her and never asking for anything in return._  
_

_I don't want to be tough  
And I don't want to be proud  
I don't need to be fixed and I certainly don't need to be found  
I'm not lost  
I need to be loved_

As annoying as he found Brenda sometimes, she was loyal and he respected her and was quickly becoming an important part of his life. He wasn't sure how it had happened but he was having a hard time picturing his life without Brenda in it. After all, they had known each other for most of their lives. Even though he didn't remember it all, the connection was still there, he'd tried to ignore it for so long but for some reason he just couldn't do that anymore.

_I just need to be loved  
I just want to be loved by you and I won't stop 'cause I believe  
That maybe, yeah maybe  
Maybe, yeah maybe_

Over the years, they seemed to have the built the perfect foundation for a lasting relationship, a relationship that she didn't really know how to define exactly but it was one that she just couldn't live without.

"Hey Jason" she said as she walked down the stairs. "I ordered pizza for dinner; it should be here in 20 minutes."

"Sounds good" he answered as he looked up from the inventory spreadsheets he was going over.

_I should know better than to touch the fire twice  
But I'm thinking maybe, yeah maybe you're mine_

Maybe, love maybe


End file.
